my hunger games
by Oobay
Summary: what if my friends family and i were in the hunger games world? what if instead of katniss and peeta in me and some other kid were?   all other book tributes are still in!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my first fanfic so it's probably gonna be all bad. So anyway this first chapter's just gonna be an intro. Next chapter will be the reaping. **

I wake up and look at my clock, 6:00 I sigh and get up. I walk over to my dresser and grab a blue shirt , jeans and a navy blue zip-up sweatshirt. After I put them on I grab a black sock and a green sock I put the green on my right and the black on my left foot. I'm not sure why but clover by best friend and I decided to not wear matching socks, ever. I walk over to put my boots on and just as I'm at my bedside where my boots are our little gray and white swirled cat jumps out and claws my foot, she's apparently hyper. "KITTY" I say through clenched teeth. Her real name is Mary Jane but I find it easier to just call her kitty. She runs back under my bed and I put my boots on. I walk over to our kitchen and grab a slice of bread. I'm about to leave when I remember, Al. I walk over to my brothers' bed.

"Al wake up your gonna be late." I say loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to wake Tyler my other brother.

"what, OH CRAP!" he says and jumps out of bed.

I giggle and say" I'll see you at the shop" and walk out the door. Our parents are already at the mines along with all of the other miners as I walk out of our little seam house. One advantage of having a crazy merchant kid as your best friend is that her mom lets you work in the shop. Clover's mom owns the appliance shop next to the bakery. I help sharpen and sell the knives and silverware since clover is too violent and can't be trusted with knives.

" I'M HERE!" I yell as I walk in the door.

"hey Melody!" Clover says as she walks down from the house part of the shop which is the upstairs part.

"what's up Clover, where's your mom?" I ask as I walk to my counter.

"in the hob" she answers. Oh right I forgot her mom sells things from the shop in the hob.

As I begin to sharpen some knives I begin to wonder how me and Clover are best friends. I mean we have a lot in common but not a whole lot. She has blonde hair I have strawberry blonde hair, she has blue eyes, I have green ones, she wears her hair in a ponytail , mines always in a single braid down my back, although we both have shoulder length hair mine's wavy and her's is straight. Most of all she's a merchant kid and I'm from the seam. I guess it's just our craziness that brought us together that and our need for a friend.

After a few minutes Al come in.

"I'M HERE NOW" he yells

"I KNOW CLOVER'S MOM'S IN THE HOB" I yell back

" OK" he yells back and heads to his counter he works in plate and bowl selling and clover works at the cleaning utensils counter. We don't talk the rest of the day. We just work. I sharpen knives, sell silverware, and carve fancy soaps, one of my GOOD ideas. When I'm all done I head out telling Al " I'll meet you at home " and he just nods. I yell "SEE YOU TOMARROW " up to clover and she runs down and gives me a hug goodbye and a shove out the door with a "goodbye".

I decide to see if Peeta is working the front desk at the bakery. I peer in through the door and see he is yes! And even better he isn't looking he's turned around doing something. I crack the door open and quickly grab the bell on the door so it doesn't make a sound. I close the door and let go of the bell and start to tip toe over to the counter. I'm just about there and I fart, like really loud.

"Melody?" he says over his shoulder.

" DANG IT HOW'D YOU KNOW IT WAS ME!" I yell back.

He turns around and says" two reasons, 1.) you fart a lot. And 2.) you and clover are the only people who sneak up on me. Or know how to without making the bell ring. How do you do that?"

"easy grab the bell"

"oh" I've known peeta since I was about 8 he was 11 at the time that was when I started to work at the shop. We chat for a while and then I leave.

When I get home my parents are home I change into my pajamas and we talk for a little then Al comes home. We all go to bed and I realize something, tomorrow is the reaping day.

**Ok so please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or have any suggestions or anything. Again this is my first fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys if you didn't notice I decided to change the story a little but the first chapter was sort of an intro so the first chapter will still be the same. I also decided we might have some POV switches but not a lot. So anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately am not smart enough to have written the hunger games, nor do I own it. **

Melody's POV

I sit waiting in the meadow by my little seam house. We do this every reaping morning, and it always ends up this way. Every morning before the reaping Clover, Ray, and I all meet up in the meadow by my house and then go out in the woods and hang out until 10:00. At 10:00 we head back in and run around and play hide and seek until 11:00 then we all head home and get ready for the reaping at 1:00. Now my house is closest to the meadow but really Ray's house is in the seam and it isn't too far away! And Clover should be here by now it's been 10 minutes! Wait I see them now! I stand up and sure enough here they come.

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS!" I yell to them

"WHERE DO YOU THINK WE WERE!" replies Ray

"I figured" I say to myself

We slip under the fence and start our walk to our tree. We picked it about 5 years ago as "our tree".

_Flashback_

"_you can't catch me!" I yell as I run way far ahead of Clover and Ray _

_I quickly climb up a tree as I'm out of view. I find a semi-low branch and sit on it. _

"_MELODY WHERE ARE YOU!" they yell in unison. As they're right in front of my branch. _

_I swing down so I'm upside down hanging on the branch right in front of them and say "boo"_

_They jump and then we all burst into laughter. I swing up so I'm sitting again and they climb up with me. _

"_oh my gosh this should so be like our tree!" Clover says we all nod in agreement. _

_End flashback_

We reach the tree and all climb up Clover highest then Ray then me. We all start talking and soon enough it's time to go back in.

"alright who's gonna be the seeker for our hide and seek game." asks Ray

"hmmm… ok 1...2...3..." I start

"NOT IT!" I yell then Ray then Clover.

"damn it!" clover says then she cover's her eyes and starts to count to 50.

Me and Ray run in different directions I first run to the bakery and burst in the door and run to the counter to where Peeta is.

"PEETA CAN I HIDE IN HERE!" I franticly ask

"NO! wait why?" Peeta asks me

"we're playing hide and seek and clover's counting! … well fine I'll go hide somewhere else!" I yell as I run out the door. I run to one of the heaps of coal dust by the mine entrance. I squat down just as I hear clover yell "READY OR NOT HERE I COME!". I look over to see Ray a few heaps over looking at me. Her dark seam hair perfectly conceals her from overhead the only way I see her is from her pale skin and bright blue eyes. She lifts her finger up to her lips as to say "shhh don't tell" and I nod.

After a few minutes we're all found and we keep cycling who seeks and who hides but eventually our time runs out. So covered in coal dust we all head home. On our way home me and Ray stop to say bye to Peeta. When we walk in the door peeta's all dressed up for the reaping already even though it's not for another hour.

" oh my gosh what happened" he asks when we walk in.

"well you see we where outside and ummm… this happened" Ray says pointing to our coal dust covered bodies.

" these things tend to happen" I add " why are you all ready dressed up the reaping's not for another hour"

" my mom made me you guys better get out of here before she does or she'll beat you guys up" he answers

" kk we'll see you in like and hour!" I yell back as we leave

In 5 minutes we're home and I'm in the bath tub washing off al of the coal dust. After I get it all off I get out dry myself off and put on my reaping outfit: my brother's old hand-me -down dress pants and a blouse. Then I slip on my socks (1 black and 1 white) and my dress shoes. My mom then insists on doing my hair fancy and pulls my hair into a curly ponytail. Then we all head down to the square for the reaping. When we get there I head to my roped off area with the 13 year old girls. I find Clover and Ray and stand with them. Soon the mayor begins his speech which I've heard so many times I know it by heart so I tune it out. Then Effie Trinket our clueless escort comes up to read the names pulled out of the reaping balls.

"ladies first" she says enthusiastically while walking over to the girls ball. She grabs a name and walks back to the podium. She opens the slip and reads the name and when she does my heart skips a beat. " Melody Woods"

I turn and look at Clover and Ray. Ray seems sad and Clover seems determined to take my place they're both looking at me. I shake my head as if to tell them "no don't volunteer" because I don't know what I'd do if one of them where killed.

I start to stride to the stage and soon enough I'm walking up the steps. I stand in my place and Effie bends down and asks " Are you Melody?"

" What do you think" I reply sarcastically then add "yeah no duh I am"

"well how old are you?" she asks me

"13" I reply

She just stand back up and looks away just as a drunk Haymitch comes up to give me a congratulatory pat on the back and he says "she's a little ginger!" accept when goes to pat me on the back he over estimates my height and hits me in the back of the head.

"oomph" I say as he hits me but then he does a head dive off the stage. "HAHA" I say and then turn to Effie and say "he fell :("

She just rolls her eyes and goes to pick the boy's name.

" Devon Fisher" she reads I don't know him but he's 15 and has a good foot on me he's also from the seam.

The mayor reads the treaty of treason and then we shake hands and the anthem plays. We're soon rushed to the justice building where we'll have one hour to say goodbye to all the people we love.

**Ok so there's chapter two I know I said there might be some different POV's but I didn't really work any into this chapter. There willl be some next chapter though. So anyways as always please review! Please! :) :)oh and sorry for the adult language butt that is what my friend would say!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know no update for a while but I was gonna update yesterday and then my mom said that we're going to my grandma's for dinner because my aunt and uncle and cousin from Delaware were here so no update yesterday. So on with the story. **

**disclaimer: sadly i don't own the hunger games. :(  
**

Melody's POV

I now sit in a room about 3 times the size of our house in the seam. This is where I have 1 hour to say goodbye to my family and friends. First my mom dad and brothers come in and I have to fight really hard to hold back the tears because if I cry they'll surely think I'm a weakling.

"MELODY!" my mom screams as she runs over to hug me. She immediately begins to cry. My brothers come and sit next to me and mom on the couch. And my dad sits across from us in a chair.

"melody…" Al starts "you might be able to win this. You can run pretty fast and climb well and your so good at hiding, you just need a weapon."

I know I could never make it back. Kids have trained their whole lives to be in these games, they're 10 times bigger and 20 times stronger than I am. I don't say this out loud because it would just cause everyone in the room to begin sobbing so I just say "maybe if I can fight hard enough"

The peacekeepers are coming in now to signal them to leave. So we all stand up. Mom hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek then dad does the same. They both walk out leaving me with my brothers. Al first gives me a hug with Al this is really rare he never gives hugs but this is different now he might lose his only sister. "good luck melody" he whispers in my ear. Then Tyler gives me a big hug it's not so rare for him to give hugs. "you can do this" he whispers in my ear. And then they both walk out.

I am now left alone so I sit back down. Not 2 seconds later Clover and Ray burst through the doors. I spring up and run over to them for one big group hug. Then we break away and Clover pulls something out of her pocket.

" here" she says and hands it to me "I made these last night and was gonna give them to you guys after the reaping but then…" she stops. I look down at what she handed me it's a necklace make from cord with a small portion of a heart hanging down from it. On the heart portion carved in to it it says "forever" and on the back there's a picture of all of us that covers the top and on the bottom our names are carved in it. "we have the other two that match it" Clover continues "if you put them together they make a heart that says best friends forever"

"will you wear it as your token" Ray adds

" I would be honored to" I reply

We give each other one more great big group hug and then we all sit on the couch.

"guys if I don't make it home…" I start but Clover cuts me off "you're gonna make it home! You have what it takes speed, hiding, climbing, strength, well for your size. You can make it home!" "yeah but if I don't …" I try to start again but this time Ray cuts me off "don't talk like that!" "guys can we stop pretending I'm a for sure to win everyone will be so much bigger and stronger than me I don't know if I could make it!" I scream back. "will you at least try" Ray asks "for us" "of course I'll fight for you guys my best friends forever!" I reply

We group hug again and then the peacekeepers come and drag them out, no literally they drag them out.

My next visitor is really a surprise, it's Prim and her sister Katniss. Sure Prim and her mother tend to my wounds on a weekly basis and prim's my lower grade buddy but why has she come to see me? And why did she bring Katniss? Well I guess Katniss is sort of her guardian but why did they come to see me?

Prim immediately comes and sits down next to me. Katniss sits across from us.

" I need to tell you since I won't be there to heal your cuts in the arena I'm gonna tell you how to do it yourself" Prim exclaims. I nod and she starts to describe what to do to heal various cuts and wounds. The peacekeepers come in and tell them it's time to go. We get up and prim gives me a hug. "I hope you make it home" prim whispers to me and then skips out of the room. Katniss then turns to me and simply says "good luck" then walks out after prim.

Then the peacekeepers come in to take me to district 12's little train station. We stand there for a little while the cameras take a bazillion pictures and then we finally board the train.

Effie shows me to my room and tells me dinner will be ready in an hour. So I lay down on the bed trying to figure out what to do. I finally decide to shower so I walk over to the shower and turn on the water to a warm setting. After a few minutes in the shower I begin to cry.

Ray's POV

I can't believe it. I can't believe my best friend is a tribute this year. Why wouldn't she let me volunteer? I sigh. I wonder what Melody's doing right now. This year is going to be the most dreadful hunger games yet.

**So that's all for this chapter! Sad chapter I know but you know what's a good way to let me know what you think! REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! ****:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the hunger games sorry!**

**Hey guys why is it that only hungergamesgirl27 reviews? Please will others review I WANT SOME FEEDBACK! Also the rest of the story will probably have a lot of swears and what not so tell me if you want me to censor them. So anyway on with the story! **

Melody's POV

I get out of the shower and these capitol jet things blow dry me. I walk over to the closet which has like a billion clothes in it. I end up just grabbing a pair of blue jeans a green t-shirt and a blue pullover hoodie. I put on 2 socks that are white but take a pen off a nearby table and doodle a star on one and a unicorn on the other. I braid back my hair and make sure there's no more red around my eyes from crying. Then I head out to the dining hall to eat dinner. When I get there Effie is the only one there her face lights up when I come in but then drops to a small frown when she sees it's me, must be because of my thing at the reaping. Anyway she gets up and puts on this HUGE fake smile and shows me to my seat.

"you can serve yourself. I'm gonna go get Devon." she says cheerily.

I flip her off after she leaves and then start to grab all sorts of foods. A few minutes later she comes back in and shows Devon his seat. He sits down and we all start eating.

"what kind of food is this?" I ask Effie.

"ummmmmm…" she starts

But I cut her off "you know what I don't care"

And that's all I say for a while but then halfway through the dinner I realize something.

"wait a minute… wait a minute… WAIT A MINUTE!" I start, they stare at me like I'm crazy ,which for the record I might be, "where's haymitch?" I ask finally.

"who knows with him" Effie replies. "probably raiding the liquor cabinet" Devon adds in

"no he would have done that by now!" I reply just then haymitch stumbles in.

"THERE YOU ARE!" I scream and stand right up knocking my chair down.

"OHMYGOSH A LEPRICAN!" haymitch screams

"AAAAAAA YOUR AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!" I scream and hide behind my chair

Haymitch then throws up and then falls in it!

"HA THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO TRY TO STEAL MY LUCKY CHARMS!" I yell , I also add a sad little "he fell again" and turn to Effie.

Effie gives me a look and says "really"

"yes really" I reply

"well you know that tomorrow we arrive in the capitol so you might want to clean him up" she tells us and walks out around haymitch mumbling something I can't tell what but figure it's something mean about haymitch's drinking.

"well too bad bitch, I'm not gonna" I say even though she can't hear me. I grab my plate and leave Devon there to clean haymitch up. On my way back I ask one of the servants to help Devon clean haymitch up.

When I get into my room I change into a pair of gray sweatpants and an orange t-shirt I also take my socks off. Then I eat the remaining food and lay down to sleep because tomorrow I get to meet the horrible place they call the capitol and I'm getting closer and closer to the hell they call the arena.

Clover's POV

I walk with Ray beside the coal mines wondering about tomorrow because tomorrow is the chariot rides and with that brings Melody in her sure to be horrible costume.

Why does district 12 always have such horrible costumes!

"what do you think it will be?" Ray asks

"ugg… I don't know and can we not guess this year it's just not complete without melody" I reply. Every year we guess what the costumes will look like and Melody always says they'll be awesome but they never are.

We decide that it's about time to head home and get a goodnight's sleep for the horror to come.

**so you like? hey if i get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I'll put Finnick in the next one! so REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games sadly! **

**Hey thank you to Darkkystar25 for being the only one to review! I'm gonna put Finnick in just for you! Well that and I thought of a funny me/Finnick moment. :'( do the rest of you hate me! :'( well here's the next chapter!**

Melody's POV

I awake from my dream, it was one of those dreams that you dream that your falling and you feel it in the pit of your stomach, I hate those dreams. When I get up I put on a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt. I also grab a dark blue zip up hoodie and a pink sock and a green one. Once I get to the dining car for breakfast I notice 2 things. 1. That nobody's here and 2. We've stopped. I look out the window and realize that we've just stopped for fuel so I hop out the window to take a walk. Then I notice a dead raccoon on the track.

"AWWW SWEET ROADKILL!" I say to myself then to the station and grab this shovel I find and run back and stab it with the end. Then I carry it back inside to the dining hall and guess what Effie's there! She gives me this appalled look and asks "what is that?"

"breakfast" I reply. "where did you get that?" she asks clearly disgusted. "it was road kill" I reply all smartifully. I then carry it to the kitchen and hand it to the chef and tell him to cook it up. He just stares at it so I leave.

When I get back to the dining hall everyone has arrived. I sit down and begin to eat. About halfway through my food Effie stands up and says "well I'm full. We'll be arriving in the capitol in an hour"

"what do you mean by "we"" I ask

""we" as in all of us" she replies while making these circley hand motions. She then walks out and I decide it's a great opportunity to ask for advise. So I ask "so Haymitch you supposed to give us some advise?"

"huh? Oh yeah. Here's some advise … STAY ALIVE! … HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

I guess he made a joke so I automatically burst into laughter. " HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA" then I look at him all serious like "I don't get it". then I get it. " wait a minute that wasn't funny!" I stand up and stand in front of him but soon realize he's like a LOT taller than me, so I go back get my chair, stand on it(that's better), and slap him across the face. He then pushes me off the chair and I fall on the floor. I end up jumping back up and jumping on him and we get into a fight, you know punching kicking that stuff, then Devon comes in and pulls me off of Haymitch. I'm still trashing around and struggling to break free and end up punching him in the face. Then he puts me down.

"man ok 2 things 1. dang your violent and 2. Man your light" Devon tells me

" ok well 2 things for you 1. I'm only really violent when someone pisses me off and 2. Yeah I weigh like 72 pounds."

"you watch your language" he tells me.

"MAKE ME!" I defend and I'm just about to punch him when he grabs my fist to deflect it. So I kick him.

"BOTH OF YOU STAND OVER THERE!" Haymitch yells at us. I roll my eyes and stand next to Devon while Haymitch circles us.

"what are you doing?" I ask

"shut up!" Haymitch tells me

He circles us for a few more minutes then finally speaks up "well Melody your little and strong but you don't look like it so people will think your not a threat and Devon you look big and strong and you've got good self defense. Once you stylists get a hold of you you'll both look good." he pauses thinking I think then speaks again. "I'll make a deal with you … you stop fighting and I'll help you get out of the arena"

Devon eminently nods but I think first "what if your too drunk to help?" I ask

"well what if stay sober enough to help" he adds

"ok" I agree

"ok so we'll be in the capitol soon and you'll be put in the hands of your stylists now your not gonna like what they do to you but don't resist!"

Then I get a though "WOAH" I yell disgusted.

"THEY'RE NOT GONNA DO THAT TO YOU!" he yells at me and stomps out of the room.

"oh psh I knew that!" I say but then the train goes dark and I know we're in the tunnels that lead to the capitol. "OH MY GOD IT'S DARK!" I yell

"THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Devon tells me

"THAT'S LUTENANT OBVIOUS TO YOU!" I yell back an then suddenly it's really bright and I know we've reached the capitol. But it's so fucking bright I hiss at the light and fall to the floor while Devon runs to the window to look. Once my eyes adjust I see all these strange people so as I like to do I wave at them.

"what are you doing?" Devon asks

"I like to wave at strangers to see if they wave back." I reply

"freak" Devon calls me but I just smile then we're ushered out into the capitol

**2 hours later**

"" I scream as my prep team pulls off the last of my body hair

"sorry" says a green-skinned girl named Octavia "but good news that's we're done"

Oh finally they're done I've been here for 2 hours and I haven't even met my stylist! And on top of that so far I've been stripped of my clothes and body hair.

"we'll go get Cinna!" venia tells me and they leave a few minutes later a man who I guess to be Cinna comes in.

" hello Melody I'm Cinna your stylist" he tells me then I realize he's a dude!

"aaaaaaaaaaaa" I scream as I cover my private parts "pedophile!"

"I'm not a pedophile." he tells me

"are you sure?" I ask

He sighs "yes!" he assures me

I put my arms back down slowly "ok I'm gonna believe you." I tell him

He sighs and circles around me and I have to resist the urge to laugh because Haymitch was circling me earlier today.

"why don't you put your robe on and we'll discuss your costume." he tells me

I nod and put my robe on and follow him into a room with 2 couches and a table in the middle. I sit down across from Cinna and he presses a button and food comes out of the table! I stare at it wide eyed and then begin to eat as Cinna talks to me.

"so as you know the chariot costumes will have something to do with your district's industry" I nod "well me and your fellow tribute's stylist Portia were thinking that the old coal miner outfit thing is too overdone" I nod again "so instead of focusing on people who get the coal, we figured we'd focus on he coal itself."

"what?" I ask confused

"are you afraid of fire?" he asks

"well only if it's at my butt level because I have a farting problem and if there's a flame and I fart it's just gonna go woosh!" I say and make an arm motion on woosh to show fire flying.

"well you see we were gonna put you in capes and headdresses and set them on fire." he tells me

"so your gonna burn me" I say

"well it'll be synthetic so it won't hurt" he tells me

"ok good" I reply

Ray's POV

I sigh half an hour until the chariot rides. Then we'll see how bad Melody's costume will be. This isn't fair the capitol just has to take my best friend away from me. It's not fair. Just not fair.

Melody's POV

I'm now dressed in my costume. It's a black unitard with black lace up boots and a cape that goes down to my ankles and is black on the outside and has a flame design on the inside. I also have on a small gold headdress. After Cinna is done putting red eyeliner on me he asks me "how do you want your hair?"

"I really don't care" I tell him

"I'm just gonna leave it in it's braid" he tells me

I nod and then I'm done so I head down to the level with the chariots.

When I get there only a few other tributes and mentors are down here. All of them, are like glued to there chariots. Except for one mentor who's over at a table eating something. I walk over and realize he's a ginger too!

"ohmygosh I'm not the only one!" I scream and point at his hair. He gives me a puzzled look and I add "you're a ginger too I thought I was the only one in the world!"

"oh umm… ok" he tells me confused

"whatcha doin" I ask him

"what are you doing" he asks me

"askin you what you're doin" I tell him

"well I'm eating these sugar cubes" he finally tells me

"aren't those for the horses?" I ask

"well yeah but I'm Finnick Odair I can do whatever I want!" he tells me

"oh cool I'm Melody Woods and if I did whatever I wanted I'd get in a ton of trouble!" I tell him

"why" he asks

"because a LOT of people would be hurt" I tell him

"haha I like you kid what district are you from?" he asks me

"12 what district do you mentor?" I ask

"4" he tells me

"ok well I'll see you later I gotta get to my chariot!" I tell him and leave to get to my chariot because the parade starts in 2 minutes. I hop on next to Devon and see he's wearing the same exact costume as me!

"hey I love your costume!" I tell him

"ha very funny I'm just way too nervous" he tells me

"why" I ask

"because they're gonna set us on fire!" he tells me like I'm stupid

"well Cinna said that it won't hurt!" I tell him

"do you really believe Cinna?" he asks

"well yeah!" I say and then the music booms out the speakers and the district 1 chariot rolls out. Then Cinna comes over with torches to set us on fire. He grabs my cape and lights it just as the district 11 chariot rolls out. Once we're all lit up our chariot rolls out for all of Panem to see! And I can already tell my the capitol freak's faces of horror that we'll be a hit!

**Well there you go really long chapter took me FOREVER to write! Well leave me a review with your questions or comments! Hope you liked it my kitten sure did she was climbing on top of the computer desk the whole time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyo well not really that much to say but please review this time!**

Ray's POV

OH. MY. GOSH. On fire. Melody's on fire. I stare wide eyed at the screen for a while trying to figure out why she's burning. Then I realize that she's not screaming or anything so it must not hurt. I smile and turn to see Clover's reaction she seems to have just figured out that it's part of the costume too. I smile at her. "this is the best costume yet!" I say. She nods and we turn back to watch.

Melody's POV

"MELODY! MELODY!" they scream. The people of the capitol are so weird. At first they're like 'aaaaaaaa they're burning' and now they're like 'ohm gosh that's so cool'. despicable. But since I want sponsors I wave and smile while they just eat it up. We stop and the president give this speech thing and then we enter our training center/prison until the games. Cinna takes our capes an headdresses and gives them to Portia to extinguish them. He gives me a hug "you did great!" he tells me and I nod and smile. Then I look for Haymitch and find him and Finnick walking over. I run over and leap into Haymitch giving him a giant hug! "aaaaaaaaa…" he screams at first but then he realizes it's just he and laughs "good job sweetheart"

"sweetheart?" I ask

"hey good job kid!" Finnick tells me and ruffles my hair. I giggle and give him a high five. Then they tell me to go up to our floor ,floor 12, and get ready for dinner Haymitch will be up soon.

So I head up to the elevators and hop in one. The tributes from two are in here too. They give a dirty look so I say "hi! I'm Melody Woods from district 12!"

The girl talks first "well you know we're gonna kill you"

"that's not nice " I tells them

"maybe we weren't trying to be nice" the boy says this time

"why not Finnick from 4 is nice he's my new friend!" I say

They roll their eyes and the girl says "of course he is but we're not Finnick so we're gonna kill you!" she tells me " so have fun dieing!" then the door opens and she says "come on Cato"

"well fine be a bitch!" I yell when they walk out she turn around and I hit the close doors button and yell "bye Cato!" and the doors close. I then realise I never hit the 12 button so I do and wait for the elevator to reach the 12th floor. When it gets there I look for my room and find one with a note on it that says 'Melody's room'. I go in and change into blue sweatpants and a black shirt with a light blue pullover hoodie. I also put on a gray sock and a black sock. I walk out to go eat dinner then and find everyone there so I sit down and eat. I realize that they gave me a glass of wine. "Haymitch why did they give me wine if I drink it I'll be extra stupid and start running into walls." I complain.

"you know you don't have to drink it" Cinna tells me

"well now that you told me that I want to!" I yell "although I don't wanna run into walls last time I did that it broke my nose… stupid wall!"

"uuuuu…" Cinna starts

"although Clover did push me that time" I add thinking out loud. Everyone is stareing at me now so I just look at my food and eat. But then when a flaming cake comes I have to yell out "OHMYGOSH THAT CAKES ON FIRE!"

"again thank you captain obvious!" Devon says

"we've been over this I'm lutenant obvious" I remind him

"whatever" he says

"well I ordered it because of your fiery debut" Cinna says

Then I realize that it's stopped flaming so I eat some then head back into my room. I shower and put on blue pajamas. Then I hop in bed and fall asleep.

_~Dream~_

_I'm in the arena which has an island for the cornucopia and land like 30 feet behind me. The cornucopia is also like 30 feet ahead. I'm standing on my plate and all of the sudden a yellow submarine pops up from under the water and the Beatles stand on top of it singing "yellow submarine"! then I watch it go back underwater and this boat floats over from behind the cornucopia and t-pain and these 2 other guys are on it singing "I'm on a boat" and I watch and then t-pain pull out a gun and shoots it at me. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" I wake up screaming and sweating like crazy. I try to fall back asleep but it doesn't work so I jump on my bed and sing "born this way" until I get bored and finally fall back asleep.

**Ok so pretty random but I'm a random person and by the way I was listening to those songs while I was typing this that's how I got the idea of the dream. If you never heard any of the songs you should you tube them and listen to them! :)**

**So if you click this little blue button here it would make me really happy! :) **

**And don't forget to leave a message with it**

**\/  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey early update I know but I had a half day at school!**

**Also forgot disclaimer last time! So I do NOT own the hunger games or any Beatles songs or the song "I'm on a boat" ! or "born this way"**

Devon's POV

I walk into the dining room to see Melody sitting at the end of the table but no one else is there. GREAT. Melody is such a freak. She gets on my nerves. She's like an annoying little sister! Anyway she sits at the table swinging her feet singing some song. "_ob-la-di- ob-la-da life goes on! Hey! La la lala life goes on!" _ugg why does she always sing she woke me up last night with her stupid singing. As soon as she sees me she stops singing and jumps up to greet me. I look down to see that she's wearing a brown sock and a lime green one.

"why don't your socks match?" I ask her

" because I never wear matching socks it's me and my friends do" she tells me "see" she shows me the back of her necklace which has a picture of 3 little girls one from the seam but pale and blue eyes, Melody, and a tan merchant with green eyes. None of them have matching socks on. Below it says "Ray, Melody, and Clover 3"

We then go sit down and she starts to sing again "_try to see it my way. Do I have to have to keep on talk til I can go wrong. Why to see it your way. But the risk could be knowing that our love could soon be gone. We can work it out! We can work it ouut! Think of what your saying. You can get it wrong and still you think that it's alright. Think of what I'm saying. We can work it out and get it straight o say goodnight. We can work it out! We can work it ouut! LIFE IS VERY SHORT AND THERE'S NO TIIIIIIIIME! FOR FUSSING AND FIGHTING MY FRIEND! I HAVE ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT IT'S A CRIIIIIME! SO I WILL ASK YOU once again. Try to see it my way. Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong. Why to see it your way. There's a chance that we might fall apart before too looong! We can work it out! we can work it ouut!" _and then I've had it!

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE SINGING!" I yell "FIRST YOU WAKE ME UP THEN I COME IN AND YOUR SINGING AGAIN THEN YOU SING THAT STUIPID SONGG! IT'S SO ANNOYING!"

She looks like she's about to cry "well I'm sorry I just loooooove music!" she tells me.

Then Effie and Haymitch come in and we begin to eat.

Melody's POV

Ok so first Devon comes in and we're wearing the same thing black pants and burgundy shirt except he wears matching brown socks and I'm wearing a navy blue zip up hoodie but it's unzipped. Then he criticizes my sock choice. Then he yells at my love for music and singing! Gosh! We eat and then Haymitch finally speaks up. "today's training do you wanna be trained together or separate?" Devon automatically replies "separate" Haymitch looks at me. " I really don't care separate I guess"

"ok so whatever you do in there don't show off your talents save that for your private sessions" Haymitch tells us we nod. When we finish we put boots on and go to the elevator. Then we get to the training room and get 12s pinned to our backs then we get the stations explained to us. Then we're free to go. I wait and look around and figure I might need and ally in the arena so I find someone who looks trustworthy. I eventually choose the boy from 5 he's 14 like his district partner . I'd pick her but she looks a little sketchy. So I walk over to his station and talk to him.

"hey" I say

"hello" he says possibly worried.

"do you wanna be my ally?"

"umm… why do you wanna be my ally"

"because I figured I'll need help in the arena, and my district partner hates me, and you look trustworthy"

"ummmm… ok"

"hurray! This is gonna be great Haymitch'll be so happy"

"ok why don't you sit with me at lunch and we can talk"

"ok see you then"

I then walk off to the camouflage station. I work there for a while and then finally I'm painted to look like a meadow. I then get washed off and go to throw spears. After several epic fails it's finally time for lunch.

I get my food and sit down with him and we talk about our strategy and what we'll do and what we're good at and what we've learned so far. And then new joke around a bit. He's actually really nice and funny. We're gonna make a great team.

**Ok so I'm gonna put up a poll for what I should name the district 5 boy aka my ally. **

**Hope you liked it when I was typing I was thinking and I had my elbows on the shelf on the computer desk you know the shelf that slides out and in where you put the keyboard. And well I was thinking and my kitten hops up on my chair and puts he paws on the shelf and we look at each other and she looks as if she wants to say "whatcha gonna type next?" hahhahahahahaha! It was hilarious. **

**so give this little blue button a click**

**and gimme some feedback!**

**\/  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I saddly don 't own THG**

**Hey guys I guess I'm just in the habit of updating on Saturday! Also please please please vote on my poll! I crave your feedback!**

Melody's POV

For the rest of training we decide to split up. So I go and learn to start up a fire! After about 30 minutes the trainer tells me to leave because I set a table on fire. Oops. Well then I head to the archery station. I grab a bow and shoot a bit. After an hour I can shoot pretty well. Then training is over. I head over to the elevator and hop in a random one. I slide in and slam my fist into the 12 button. And then look to see the little girl from 11 in here with me.

"hello I'm Melody" I say

"hi I'm Rue" she tells me

Then I just realize how much my hand hurt from punching that button.

"AHHHHHH" I shout as I start to massage my hand.

"do you need help" she asks me

"no no I'll just get a servant to help me" I tell her.

"are you sure"

"yea there's not much you can help me with while we're in the elevator"

"well I can bring you to my mentor"

"isn't Chaff your mentor?" she nods "well he's just as drunk as mine actually he's mine's best friend I think you know Haymitch and well Chaff only has 1 hand so I don't think he'll be much help"

"well my other mentor Seeder could help"

"you know what ok I've always liked to meet new people" so when the elevator opens at the district 11 floor we both get out. We walk a little and then we go into a room to find who I'm guessing is Seeder.

"Seeder this is Melody she hurt her hand punching her floor button" Rue tells Seeder

"well why did she do that?" Seeder asks and they look at me

I shrug and say "I really don't know I forget I wasn't mad… I guess I was bored … or hyper … probably just hyper"

"well ummm why did you come here?" Seeder then asks

"well my mentor can't help!" I tell her

"who's your mentor" Seeder asks me

"Haymitch" I reply

"oh you're the 13 year old from 12" she says

"yea it's kinda funny I'm the same size as Rue yet I'm older" I say. Rue giggles "yea I'm the same size as most 12 year olds back in 12 actually some are taller" Rue and I both giggle this time

"well let me take a look at your hand dear" Seeder tells me

"oh yea right" I say and hold out my hand

"well… you didn't break any fingers but you did bruise the bone and is that burn marks" she says/asks

"oh yea I kinda caught a table on fire during training" I tell her

"oh yea I saw that" Rue says

"well you're a piece of work aren't ya" Seeder tells me

I giggle "my mom tells me that sometimes"

"I bet she does" Seeder tells me. She put some burn ointment on my hands and then wraps my hand. Then Chaff stumbles in … drunk.

"who's this?" he asks

"this is Melody she hurt her hand in the elevator" Rue says

"she's Haymitch's tribute" Seeder adds

"is she an ally?" Chaff asks

"I donno are you guys allies?" Seeder asks

"do you wanna be allies?" Rue asks me

"sure I'll just have to ask my other ally" I say

"who's that?" Rue asks

"the boy from 5 I forgot to ask him his name but he's really nice and funny you'll like him" I say

"ok" Rue says

"well let's get you back up to Haymitch he's probably wondering where you are" Seeder says

"he's probably too drunk to notice I was gone" I mumble and Rue giggles

"I'll take'em" Chaff tells Seeder "I was gonna go see Haymitch soon anyway"

So Chaff, Rue and I all head for the elevator Rue pushes the 12 button for me this time. And we ride up 1 floor xD! When we get to the 12th floor we get out and find Haymitch and Rue and I explain to him what happened and how we're probably gonna be allies now then we let Chaff talk to him for a while while I talk to Rue. Turns out she's the oldest of her siblings but I'm the youngest of mine so I kinda feel less superior. Oh well. I tell her about Ray and Clover and show her their picture on my necklace and she tells me about her friends. We talk about work and I tell her about Clover's shop and she tells me about the orchards. Then her and Chaff have to leave.

Haymitch and I head down to the dining room and I have to explain to everyone about my hand. And I have to explain to them how I did at training and I receive many concerned looks when I tell them how I set a table on fire and about my failed spear attempts. I also get scolded by Effie for hurting my hand 'so lose to the games' I mean COME ON it's the first day of training we have like 6 more days of training and then 2 days for interview prep and the actual interviews. Cut me a break Effie.

After we eat we all head to our rooms to rest up for tomorrows training! Which should be interesting with a bruised hand!

**So again leave me a review and don't forget to go to my profile and vote on the poll! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So only 1 person votes on my poll come on people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or any of it's characters/plots/ or settings!**

Devon's POV

So my idiotic district partner Melody bruised her hand all the way to the bone! HOW DOES SHE DO THAT! Also she set fire to the table at the fire building station! At this rate maybe I won't have to kill her after all. She'll probably end up killing herself on accident. Then I'll just have to kill her pathetic little allies she made. Good thing she made them she'll need all the help she can get. Well actually not too good for me because that's help for her but you know good for her. Too bad I'm gonna kill her and them too. -evil laugh- you know in my head can't laugh out loud they'll suspect something!

Melody's POV

I wake up and find an outfit at the end of my bed again. I put it on it's a pair of blue pants and a white shirt. I also grab a blue zip up hoodie and a blue sock and a green and black striped sock, they go up to my knees. I still need to wear my bandage from my "accident" yesterday but I can take it off tomorrow. Haymitch told me to go to stations that I can only use 1 hand with. I go and eat breakfast which is eggs and pancakes. It's a little challenging cutting the pancakes with 1 hand but I manage it. After we eat we head down to training. I immediately find my allies. I first find the boy from 5.

"hey!" I cheerily call to him

"what's up?" he asks me

"you know the sky"

"haha true true"

"so I don't think I caught your name yesterday"

"oh yea I'm Butcher"

"cool I'm Melody"

"cool"

"So um how would you feel about allying with the girl from 11 Rue"

"hummmm… sure if you want to"

"sweet I'll tell her"

Then Rue walks over

"hey" she says

"hey" I say

"what's up?" Butcher asks

"so um Rue this is Butcher my other ally he agreed to be your ally so um Butcher, Rue. Rue, Butcher" I tell them

"cool" Rue says

"so where are we gonna train today?" Butcher asks

"well… I can only do things with 1 hand" I say and hold up my bandaged hand

"what happened?" Butcher asks

Me and Rue laugh a little "uuuuuuu… long story" I tell him

"we'll tell you at lunch" Rue adds and I nod my head.

"so I guess we should split up and go to different stations?" Butcher asks

"sure" I say and Rue nods.

We head to different stations and I first head to the edible plant station. After about an hour I head to the camouflage station again. I head there because a. Butcher's there and he can help me and b. I can do it with 1 hand!

"yo what's up!" I say

"hey I thought we were going to different stations?" he asks

"well I figured we can help each other at this station" I tell him

"ok I'll paint you ,you paint me"

"kk"

So I grab some paint and start to paint his face while he paints mine. After half and hour we're both done and grab mirrors.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaa oh my gosh" Butcher screams when he sees his face. "really"

"yea"

"when will this be useful?"

I look at his face and begin to wonder 'what was I thinking' I painted his face to look like a rainbow. "well um I was painting your face to be a field of grass but got bored and this happened" I point to his face.

"really" he begins to wash off at the paint. I look in the mirror at my own face. He did a good job at painting my face like a meadow complete with a flower that I think is a dandelion on my cheek. I love dandelions. I grab a cloth and wash off all but the dandelion which I decide to keep on my cheek. I wait for Butcher to be done but then it's time for lunch. He only got most of it off so there's still traces of it here and there all over his face when we eat. we get our food and sit down with Rue.

"ummmm… what happened?" Rue asks and points to our faces

"we were camouflaging each other" I say with a slight giggle

"yea she painted me rainbow" Butcher says

Rue and I giggle "yea and he painted me like meadow complete with the dandelion" I say and point to the dandelion on my cheek.

"cool" Rue says

"so umm.. How did you hurt your hand?" Butcher asks

Me and Rue laugh and explain to him what happened with the elevator and everything. At one point I look over to see all of the careers staring at us. I stick my tongue out at them and turn back to Butcher and Rue. After eating we head back in and I try sword fighting. Which by the way I stink at. All of the sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder. I let out a small gasp and whip around almost hitting the person in the face. When I turn I wish I hadn't because I see Cato holding my shoulder and the girls from 1 and 2 behind him.

I drop my sword and hold up my bandaged hand but then switch it to my non bandaged hand. "please don't hurt me"

Cato raises an eyebrow to my bandaged hand so I just say "long story short I bruised my bone in the elevator" he doesn't need to know all the details.

"well you know what happened at lunch" he asks so I nod "well don't embarrass us again or you'll get it" I slowly nod my head. Then they all walk off.

**so how you like? please review it helps me write to know what you think! also if you have any suggestions please let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**so here's the new chapter i probably won't update tomorrow because i have a dance competition! so here's my new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG, CF, or MJ! :-(**

Melody's POV

I sit on a stool looking at my blue sock and orange sock while Haymitch unwraps my hand. I need to be more careful of what I do because the careers are gonna get me if I make fools of 'em. Or so Cato said. And well you never know when you can take Cato seriously or not. Finally my hand is unwrapped and I curl my fingers into a fist and then uncurl them back out. Then I smile and turn to eat my breakfast, eggs and buttered toast, which toast is just toasted bread yet still delicious. So after I'm done eating I jump into the elevator to ride down to the training center! As I ride down I rebraid my hair which by the way needed desperately to be rebraided!

When I get down there I find Butcher and Rue and we decide to all go to stations together today. We let Rue pick where we went first. She picked the tree climbing station which has some fake trees that you can practice climbing. We climb up Rue, me, Butcher. Then Rue just keeps climbing to the really high branches that are starting to get pretty thin. Which is really no problem for me and her yet is a problem for Butcher, he's a lot bigger and heavier than us. So I speak up "hey Rue Butcher can't go much higher"

"huh" Rue says surprised as she looks down at us and then at the branches "oh yea sorry I'm just used to climbing really high in the trees you know working in the orchards and all"

"it's ok why are we here anyway I mean like just to practice climbing?" I ask

"well I was gonna teach you guys something" Rue says

"well I'm up for anything you wanna teach me" I say

"yea me too" Butcher adds

"well um lets back down a little first" Rue suggests

We back down about 5 feet and then Rue says "now do exactly as I do" we nod and she moves to the end of the branch and squats down. Then she leaps all the way to the branch directly across from it and Butcher and I stare wide eyed at her. "now go on to that branch and you try Melody"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!" I ask

"come on I'll talk you through it" she persuades so I nod and hop up to her branch. I then scoot my way to the end and squat just like Rue did. As Rue talks me over the steps I do them and then leap to the next branch. For a second I feel as if I'm flying! And then I land clutching the branch Rue's on.

"YOU DID IT!" she says and gives me a hug. I scoot my way to the trunk of the tree as Rue explains it to Butcher. I decide to climb up one branch and sit down. After I sit down I look out to see Butcher leaping his way to our tree. But when he hit's the branch he doesn't get a good grip and slips and falls down! Rue tries to grab him before he falls but is too late.

"BUTCHER!" we both yell and climb down to see him. When we get there we find him on the floor being put onto a stretcher by some trainers. I swallow and approach them.

"excuse me?" I ask one

"yes" she asks

"when will he be ok?" I ask

"in about an hour sweetie he'll be fine" she tells me

"oh good thank you!" I say letting out a sigh of relief.

Rue and I decide to practice our tree leaping and climbing for an hour until Butcher's back. I get really good at it by the time Butcher's back and he picks that we try the archery station. We shoot bows until lunch and then for an hour afterwards. I become pretty good probably the best of all of us but now it's my turn to pick.

"let's go to the strengthening station!" I say

"but Cato's there" Butcher says

"so I'm not afraid of Cato" I say and we head over.

We head over and Cato gives me a dirty look. We do push-ups and stretch. Then crunches and stretch, which by the way my back is really flexible I mean when I lay down and lean back my head can hit my butt haha butt. We lift some and do other strengthening exercises. Then finally training is over and we all go into an elevator and rise to our floors, yes even Cato's in the elevator.

When I get to the 12 floor I immediately head over to the dining room to stuff myself silly! Mahahaha! "Wait why did I randomly evil laugh in my head" I ask myself but then just shrug and receive the weird looks from everybody.

Cato's POV

I HATE that dumbass girl from 12! First she just has to strength train with me and bring her stupid allies with her. Then they all just have to ride the elevator with me and she has to yell 'bye bye Cato!' when I get out! Ugggggggg…! I find Clove and ask her something. "hey Clove"

"yea"

"when we get in the arena…"

"Oh god"

"can I be the one to kill the 12 girl"

"so wait you wanna kill Melody?"

I nod

"what'd she do to you"

"she just annoys the crap out of me"

"you sound just like her district partner"

"huh"

"he came to me and said 'hey you guys gonna kill Melody' and I said yea and then he said 'well I want to' and I asked why and he told me the same thing"

"so who's gonna kill her"

"I donno whoever finds her first"

"it better be me" then I walk back to my room to plot Melody's sure to be slow and painful death.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn! Oh noes people gonna kill me! D-: **

**Leave me a question comment or concern I also take ideas and things you want me to change! **

**Just click this little button**

**\/ **


	11. Chapter 11

**ok so sorry for not updating sooner but I've been a little busy. but if you review i might update sooner because reviews help to motivate me to write more! :D**

**disclaimer: do you even think I'm smart** **enough to have created/written/figured out a way to own the hunger games! the same goes for m&m's and skittles!  
**

Melody's POV

I'm eatin my pancake alone in the dining room, well Devon's here so not really alone but i think he hates me so... yea. Then Haymitch walks in with this bag of some type of capitol candy that's all rainbow colored.

"yo Haymitch!" I yell "watcha gots there?"

"huh" he says "oh these rainbow fruit flavored candies"

Effie then walks in with a bag of candy that's all brown colors instead of rainbow.

"watcha gots there Effie?" i ask

"m&m's a chocolate candies like Haymitch's skittles but better" she tells me

Haymitch grabs a handful of skittles and chucks then a Effie while he yells "TASTE THE FUCKING RAINBOW BITCH!"

I start to laugh because Effie has them all in her wing and what not so i go over to help with her problem. i grab her wig to brush out the skittles but when i brush her wig comes all off

"HOLY SHIT" i yell at the sight of Effie's shiny bald head

"well then" Effie grabs her wig and shakes the skittles out and puts it back on. then she storms out of the room. after the door closes i look at Haymitch and we both crack up laughing. then we look at Devon who seems mad he's such an Effie! He quickly finishes his pancake as Haymitch and I lay on the floor laughing.

"you two are SO childish i bet just saying poop makes you two laugh" Devon says

"haha you said poop" i say

Haymitch and I start to laugh again and Devon just sighs and heads down to train.

"hey isn't it time for training" Haymitch asks

I look at the clock and realize it is "OH SHIT!" I quickly eat and run down to the training and as I'm in the elevator i realize for the first time that the elevator has music! SWEET ELEVATOR MUSIC! when i get down there I run into the training room the doors slam behind me and everyone stares. so i just head to a station with Butcher and Rue.

AT LUNCH

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT!" Rue and Butcher ask me.

"all I said was lets go up to Cato and give him a big hug" i say

"why do you want to do that?" Rue asks

"are you insane?" Butcher adds

"well she never wears matching socks and sometimes she talks to herself i think it's safe to say yes she's insane!" Rue says

i look down at my black sock and orange sock "well maybe i am insane but at least I'm having fun with it!" i say"if you guys don't want to give Cato a hug fine i just will!" i walk over behind Cato and wrap my arms around him.

"what the?" he says and looks behind him then pushes me off onto the floor and yells "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

i land on my butt and look at him bottom lip pouting out and with big eyes to make it look like I'm about to cry.

"Cato your making her cry" the girl from 4 points out and Cato rolls his eyes. i roll over onto my knees and wobble over to Rue and Butcher. Rue is smacking her palm on her forehead and Butcher's rolling his eyes.

AFTER TRAINING

i walk out of the elevator and into my room until dinner. "OK I've got like half an hour until dinner so ummm... what to do?" i ask myself. i end up re-braiding my hair and then head out to find someone to find something for me to do. after a little while of walking i find Cinna.

" Cinna I'm bored!" i tell him

"well why don't you follow me I'll bring you somewhere"

i nod and follow him onto the roof of the building. "woah" i say in astonishment and run to the edge and look at the city and let the breeze blow my hair. Cinna comes and stands next to me. "Cinna why do they let tributes up here i mean wouldn't they like jump?" i ask

"hold out your hand" he tells me

"don't really wanna" i tell him

"ugh" he hold out his hand and after he gets so far there's a snap and Cinna pulls his hand back "there's a forcefeild so if you try to jump you'll get bounced back onto the roof"

"aah" i say and hop up onto the rail to sit on it. after a little while we go back in for an uneventful dinner. i then shower and go to sleep.

_~Dream~_

_I'm sitting up on the roof's railing and then Devon comes up behind me and says "have a nice ride down" so i turn and say "but the forcefeild will bounce be back up". he just stares at me and then gives me a shove. i begin to fall and when i reach where the forcefeild would've pushed me back up i just keep falling as if it's not there. i see Devon's face satisfied he'd finally killed me. then he turns and walks away. i just keep falling and falling and falling..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I scream waking up drenched in sweat. Haymitch then bursts in the door and asks "what happened what's wrong" i then answer "nothing just a nightmare i'm fine" "are you sure?" he asks "yea you can go back to bed" i tell him. he nods and leaves. I then hop into the shower to wash off the sweat then i go back to bed because i still have like 3 hours until i have to be awake. 

**so there you have it remember to review! xD **_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyy so first off I would like to thank Hammsters! Your review made my day! Thank you SO much!**

**Disclaimer: hey if I owned the Hunger Games than it would be like 10 times funnier! **

**Also this chapter starts after training just because I want to skip training and have some super happy Haymitch fun time!**

Melody's POV

"HAYMITCH!" I say standing next to a surprisingly sober Haymitch "I'M BORREEDDD!"

"well what am I supposed to do?" he asks me

"I don't know gimme something to do or ummm… do something with me" I answer

"you know what" he says "why don't I take you to go meet some of my victor friends?" he ask me

I get real exited then I really wanna meet other victors! "SWWWEEETTT!" I say and run over to the elevator and push a button so the elevator comes to our floor. Haymitch gets to the elevator just as the door opens and we walk in and he hit's the 1 button and we start to go down. "we're startin' with 1" Haymitch tells me as if I hadn't guessed that when he hit the 1 button.

We finally make it to district 1's floor and we walk out to see them all sitting having a nice conversation. When we walk out and they all turn to look at us.

"umm…" Haymitch starts "Cashmere, Gloss this is my tribute Melody she was bored so I'm taking her around to meet my victor friends"

"we're your friends?" Gloss asks

"well your victors I know and talk" Haymitch says

"ahh" Cashmere says and nods at the same time.

Haymitch talks to Cashmere and Gloss so I walk over to the girl "hi I'm Melody" I say and hold out my hand for her to shake it.

"hey I'm outa here" she says and leaves so I walk over to the boy and do the same

"hi I'm Melody"

"Marvel, that's Glimmer sorry she can be a little moody" he shakes my hand

"it's ok most people aren't that nice"

"well this is the hunger games!" he tells me with a nervous laugh

"COME ON MELODY!" Haymitch yells he's over at the elevator and I quickly say bye to Marvel and sprint into the elevator. We ride up 1 level and then get out and I immediately see Cato and run over and wrap my arms around him while I scream "CATO!" he tries to push me off of him but it doesn't work and his mentor keeps laughing at him. Haymitch asks "so Brutus where's Enobaria and your girl tribute?".

"she's in Clove's room with her" he tells Haymitch. After he does I hear some girls laughing and I guess Clove and Enobaria are here.

"so Cato got a little admirer there?" asks a voice I recognize as Clove's.

"do not!" says Cato

"do to!" says Clove

"do not!"

"do to!"

"do not!"

"do to!"

"do not!"

"do to!"

"do not!"

I look up at Cato an say "do to!"

"will you get off of me!" he asks

"MAKE ME!" I yell

"OH I WILL!" he yells

"NO YOU WON'T" I yell back

"Clove please help me" he asks

"NO!" I scream and bury my face back into his stomach

Clove sighs and grabs my ribs and pulls. I hold tight for a while but then she pulls me off. I end up hitting running into her when she pulls me off and she falls down. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SUCKA!" I yell and run off. Then Cato and Clove start to chase me around! Eventually I see Haymitch is in the elevator holding the door open for me and I run into the elevator and Haymitch lets the door close. Then we hear an bang and I guess Clove ran into the door . Haha because she's a blonde!

Then we went to district 3's floor and I met Beetee and Wiress. Wiress never really finishes her sentences which gets a little annoying but Beetee finishes them for her so it's ok. she's also intutive which is really cool she can like sense things before they happen! how cool is that! After that we went to district 4's floor and saw Finnick and met Mags. When I got there I gave Finnick a big hug and he picked me up and put me on his he started to walk around with me on his shoulder saying he was a pirate. and of course i giggled like crazy! he also had to tell me how light i was and i told him i get that a lot. which i do.

After that we went to floor 7 and I met Johanna. she's a little mean but she's pretty cool. Then we went to floor 11 to hang out with Chaff and Seeder. I end up hanging out with Rue and her district partner Thresh who said if we ever need any help he'll help us. But I don't think we'll ever need any help.

Eventually we have to leave because me and Haymitch are starving! We head back up to the 12th floor and eat. After dinner I shower and go to bed thinking what I'm gonna do my private training session is tomorrow

Ray's POV

Only 3 days until Melody goes into the arena. And tomorrow is very important tomorrow she has her private training session and if she gets a high score she'll get a lot of sponsors. Then she just has to do well in her interview and hello sponsors. But then the games begin and for me and Clover… hello heart attacks! Uggg I hate the capitol.

**So there you have it! Sorry it took so long to type me and my brother had to have a random dance party to earth wind and fire! and if you don't know what that is YOUTUBE IT! **

**So thank you to all who reviewed so far keep up the good work! :**

**Hungergamesgirl27**

**Hammsters**

**Darkkystar25**

**HungerGamesCrazy **

**And TributsGodlingsAndADemi-god!**

**Keep up the good work and remember to review! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**So not really much to say but here's my new chapter! Also I think I'll be posting a SYOT so submit a tribute or something in that soon! **

**Disclaimer: in case you didn't know I do not own THG! **

Haymitch's POV

So here it is! The last day of training the private sessions. And I still have to figure out which tribute I'm helping. Huummmmm… well I could help little sweetheart or Devon. I donno I guess I'll base it offa which one gets a better score and has a better interview. Or whichever one irritates me the least. I take a sip a my liquor and stumble down to the elevator after Melody. For some reason she's not wearing shoes today just her black and white checkered sock and her blue sock. Weirdo. Devon follows after me with his serious face on. We walk in the elevator and I hit the button to take them to the training center and we head down. When the door opens at the training center level they walk out and then turn back to look at me.

"aren't you coming Haymitch?" Melody asks

"nah imma just supposed at take ya down taday" I blabber out

Melody nods and Devon asks "are you drunk?"

"yea watzit to ya?" I ask

"figures" he says rolling his eyes. I'm about to say something when the elevator door closes.

Melody's POV

I walk down to the lunch room to wait for the game makers to call my name for my private training. What stinks is I'm going last so this might take a while. Ugggg… I immediately look for Butcher and Rue. Then I see Butcher's hands waving all around in the air. I walk over and he asks "what's up?"

"umm… the sky!" I reply

"good one" he tells me

"so how long until we all have to privately train?" Rue asks

"well if each tribute gets 15 minutes…" Butcher starts "then that's 1hr and 30 minutes until I go then about 2 hours and 45 minutes later for Rue then 15 minutes later Melody goes in" he finishes proudly.

"so like 30 minutes until Cato goes in?" I ask

"well yea but…" Butcher starts

"ok" I cut him off and run over to Cato with Rue following behind me. When I get there I stop and Rue runs into me and we both fall onto Cato. But luckily he catches us. When we're both back standing up the questions start coming. "what the hell are you two doing here?" Cato immediately asks.

"well ummmm…" I start

"I was following her" Rue says and points to me

"well I forget now what I was coming for" I say

"ugg" Cato says while sighing

"sooo… ummm… what's up?" I ask

"uuuuuhhhh…" Cato thinks

"let me guess the sky!" Rue interupts

"ohmygosh! YEA!" I say with enthusiasm

"ohmygosh!" Rue squeels with enthusiasm

"Weirdos" Cato says

"excuse me" I say trying to sound offended and Rue plays along and we both put our hands on our hips.

Cato looks at the floor and then asks "why aren't you wearing any shoes and why don't your socks match?"

"well I didn't feel like putting shoes on and I never wear matching socks" I say

"again weirdo" Cato says

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO MEAN TO US!" I tell out and turn and do my most believable fake cry onto Rue's shoulder

"now look what you did!" Rue yells at Cato

"sorry" Cato says

I perk up "it's ok" then give him a giant hug then Rue joins me. I look up at Cato who's rolling his eyes. After a little while they call his name and we have to get off. When he walks off we wave and yell "BYE BYE CATO!" and I blow him a kiss. The other Careers laugh at him and then we walk back to Butcher.

"now are you gonna stay here with me" he asks

"yea" we say then we talk for a while until Butcher leaves. Then me and Rue talk until she has to leave. Then I sit in silence until they call me in.

I walk in and head straight for the knife throwing station. I grab a hand full of knives and throw them at various targets around the room. One across the room at the spear station one at some dummies at the sword station and a couple at the knife station. When I look at the gamemakers almost none of them are paying attention . I run straight for the table and when I get there I yell out "HEY THERE'S A ME HERE PAY ATTENTION!" they all stare at me in shock and then I walk over to the archery station and shoot with the bow for a little while then they tell me I can leave so I do. I get in the elevator and push the 12 button. I then prepare myself for a bombardment of questions.

**So ummm… there's the chapter and umm… review and then visit my profile and vote on who you think should win the games! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or any lines from family guy that I feel need to be in this story. **

**Hey there I put up my SYOT story so you can submit people in that and also go to my profile and vote on the poll! Also sorry for no update in a while I've been busy but it's spring break! So here's an update. **

Melody's POV

I sit eatin my soup as the adults talk away about what they think my training score will be. I still didn't tell them what I did but Effie got the idea of trying to guess and then having me tell them. Then Haymitch got the idea of after I tell them, them betting on my score. Don't worry they're doing this to Devon too so they're not just picking on me.

"so what'd you do sweetheart?" Haymitch finally asks me after he predicts a 6 Effie a 4 Portia a 5 and Cinna a 7.

"well first I threw my knives an umm… at like all the targets in like the gym so like at the sword station and the spear" Haymitch nods "and shot the bow at some targets. But after I threw the knives I notice the game makers weren't paying attention so I yelled at them" I look at them all they look a little shocked and Haymitch has a mischievous smirk.

"well I think that's about an 8" Haymitch guesses

"no way a least a 7" Portia guesses

"no I think a 9" Cinna guesses

"ummm a 6" Effie guesses "so we each betting 50 bucks" she then asks

"yep" Haymitch says then they bet on Devon's score.

We then all gather in the room with the couch chairs and television. Then the scores come on.

District 1 comes on first like he other careers they gets scores between an 8-10. Cato manages to get a 10, no surprise there. Butcher gets a 6 well that's pretty good. The other tributes get somewhere around a 5. Rue manages to get a 7. Wow that's awesome! Devon gets an 8, that's pretty good considering his size. "HA pay up!" Haymitch yells and Effie hand him the money. Then face comes up *gulp* my score flashes 9! My face light up and I look at Cinna who yells "HA pay up!" and Haymitch glumly hands him the money.

I then head to my room to go to bed. Before I leave Haymitch gives me a congratulatory pat on the back followed by a "good job sweetheart"

I change into pajamas and jump into my bed. I immediately fall asleep.

I wake up and put on a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. I then put a blue tie-dye pullover over top of it. I then slip on a blue sock and a brown sock. I then head to breakfast. And sit down and look in my bowl of cereal. "OH MY GOD EFFIE THERE'S A MESSAGE IN MY CEREAL IT SAYS OOOOOO" I yell

"Melody those are Cheerios" Effie tells me.

"oh" I say

Haymitch then explains how today we train for the interviews. "melody you'll train with me first" he tells me "Devon you'll go with Effie" when we finish eating I follow Haymitch to a room.

"ok sweetheart we gotta pick an angle for your interview." I nod " I was thinking small and innocent"

"ok but what about my training score it's like not really innocent" I say

" just say you're not so sure how you got such a huge score and you're just so thrilled" he tells me

"ok" we then practice for a while and he asks me questions about life at home , who my allies are, blah blah blah. After an hour we eat lunch and then I go with Effie.

We head back to my room.

"alright let's get you changed" Effie says

"for what" I ask

"well you need to practice how to walk and sit properly in a dress"

"oh great"

Effie walks in to the closet and pulls out a super frilly pink dress.

"EW! I'M NOT PUTTIN THAT ON THAT FUCKIN UGLY!" I yell

"come on it's not that bad"

"pink is SO not my color" I mock

"fine" she comes back out with a long green dress with long sleeves. It has a silver bow at the waist. "is this better?"

"yes" I say with a silly grin I put it on.

"alright put these on" she hand me incredibly tall green high heels.

"how am I supposed to walk in these?"

" will you just try"

We walk up and down the hall and I fall about 20 million times every time screaming ""

Then we go back into my room and practice posture an what not.

"just smile nicely like this" she gives me this creepy smile

"I don't wanna"

"why not"

"your irritating me"

"well look I'm smiling and your irritating me"

"well I'm not a bitch like you"

Then she gets mad at me and runs out. Then a crack up laughing and change into my old clothes and go to dinner. Effie never shows up to dinner, but Finnick does!

Well actually he comes up to congratulate me on the score and give me some advise but then ends up eating with us!

He runs put of the elevator and picks me up and gives me a BIG hug! Then he carries me to the table and sets me down on my seat. He congratulates me and then says he has to leave but then a beg him to stay and he does! :D

After dinner I make him carry me to my room because I'm too lazy to walk. He sets me down in my bed then leaves so I can shower and change into my pajamas. Then I fall asleep.

**So remember to vote on the poll and submit a tribute or stylist or mentor for my SYOT. **


	15. Chapter 15

**hey sorry for not updating in FOREVER! but here's my new chapter! and also you have 2 more days to vote for who wins! so check out the poll on my profile! **

**disclaimer: the Hunger games is on my long list of things i do NOT own! :( **

Melody's POV

Today's interview day. Good and bad day. Good: I get to do my interview. Bad: tomorrow I go into the arena. So yea good and bad. Arrghgahagaa. Darn already my brain's going jibberish. I walk down to the dining room to eat my breakfast watching my white and blue socks glide along the floor. I'm wearing black sweatpants I rolled up to just below my knees. I have on a black t-shirt with a gold bird on the front and I have a gray hoodie on overtop. I sit down and Haymitch asks "you ready for the big day"

"kinda sorta no" I tell him and eat my French toast. I grab the syrup and pour a ton on it. Devon then walks in and starts to eat his breakfast. Effie then comes in and starts to babble on about the schedule and blah blah I really don't care!

"right after breakfast you go to your prep teams and then after your stylists dress you we go to interviews" she babbles. Uuuuuuuuugggggggggg… I'm feelin all lazy today. Uggg… after I finish I head down to my prep team and they pretty me up. They wash me with a suspicious liquid and then apply my makeup. They give me red eyeshadow and black eyeliner. They put then draw a flame pattern on my cheekbones. Then Cinna comes in with a black sack … uh oh that's not good what if he's gonna kidnap me! D=

"hey Melody" he says "close your eyes"

"ummm ok" I say and shut them. He then slips something over me and I start to panic. He is going to kidnap me!

"ok open your eyes" he tells me. I open my eyes to see he's not kidnapping me. Good. I'm in a beautiful dress with jewels on it that are arranged to look like a flame. He then helps me into a pair of shoes. They're orange flats, figures, with tiny jems that look like tiny flames. He then adjusts my makeup and does my hair. He puts it in a low ponytail then he flips it up and puts a clip on it to stay there. He then takes a ton of glitter and throws it all over me. I look in the mirror and am amazed by who's there. I look like a giant sparkly flame. "Cinna this A-mazing!" I tell him

"aaaawww… thanks" he tells me "alright lets be getting to the stage!" and with that we head back in and eat dinner. Devon is wearing a tuxedo that's black with flame accents on it. But no glitter for him, I'm sure he's disappointed. After we eat we head down to the stage where our interviews will take place.

I find Rue in a pretty dress that makes her look like a bird. "OMG RUE YOU LOOK LIKE A BIRD!" I tell her.

She giggles "and you look like a flame" she tells me "your not on fire are you"

"no not this time" I tell her. We chat a little then butcher walks over in a tuxedo with little sparkling windows over it to make him look like a skyscraper since district 5 designs the buildings for the capitol.

"well don't you look snazzy" I tell him

"why you two also look quite the snazzy" he replies we laugh and talk for a little,. I then try to talk to Cato but get brushed off… darn! We then have to get onstage for the interviews.

We walk up onto the stage and sit down. Then Caesar Flickerman jumps up on the up on the stage with silly blue hair and makeup. Freak. He introduces us and then the girl from 1 comes up, I think her name's something like glimmer. Well she's in a gold dress that's see through , eww not everyone wants to see that, and is obviously trying to be sexy. After her 3 minutes it's the boy's turn I'm not exactly sure who he's trying to be at all but his 3 minutes are fast. Then Cato's up his angle is to be scary and tough, and it works even I'm slightly afraid of him. Then clove is up with her dangerous angle , which does not work on me. The tributes just keep rolling by 3,4,5, well butcher's up!

"well Butcher how're you liking the capitol?" Caesar asks him

"meh it's ok" he tells them. Funny and likeable, that's a good angle. Then the districts go by again, 6,7,8,9,10,then Rue's turn.

"so Rue how about that training score how'd you get such a high one?" he asks

"I'm very hard to catch and if they can't catch me they can't kill me, so don't count me out" she replies

Then it's her counterpart Thresh's turn. He makes me afraid too his angle is really tough I'd be even me scared if I didn't know him. Then it's my turn and I walk up to the front of the stage.

"so Melody, the Capitol must be a big change from District 12. What's impressed you the most?" he asks me

"hummm… let me think about that" I say and start to rub my chin like I have a beard which brings on some laughter "well it has to be the garden on the roof that is just a-mazing!"

He gives a small chuckle and then continues "so when you came out for the opening ceremonies my heart stopped what'd you think of your costume?"

"well first I hought Cinna was gonna cook me, which by the way idon't have that much meat on my bones so I would NOT make a good meal" the crowd laughs " and then Cinna's like 'it won't hurt' and I'm like 'ok' and then he set me on fire and I'm like 'psh this doesn't hurt!'" the crowd laughs

He then asks me about my training score "so how's about that training score 9! That's pretty impressive!"

"yeah well I've got a few tricks up my sleeve! And like Rue said don't count me out!" I tell them.

"do you have any allies?" Caesar asks me

"why yes I do!" I start "Rue and Butcher! And they're my new bestest buddies!" I say and the audience laughs for some reason

"so before you go do you have anything to say to your friends at home?"

"yes to by bffs Clover and Ray" I say and hold out my necklace "I wanted to tell you if I don't make it back for some reason… please live your lives for me. Don't beat yourselves up. And if you do I'm gonna come down there with my ghosty self and beat the sense into ya'll!" I yell and get some laughs at the end

Then my interview's over and soon enough so is Devon's so we all file off and head to the elevators. I hop in one and hit the 12 button then the guy from 8 runs in and yells "I HAVE TO PEEE!" and with that I hit the elevator close button and the 8 button and we skyrocket to his floor then he runs out and I head to my floor.

When I get up there Haymitch gives me a hug and tells me I did a good job and tells me to get to bed so I do. But beforehand I get all of the make up off me. I then change into pajamas and fall fast asleep exhausted!

**so everyone don't forget to vote on my poll and review! also submit a a tribute on my SYOT even if you did already you can submit another one!** **or a stylist!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I am SO sorry I meant to put this chapter up a while ago and I've had a very busy first 2 weeks of summer between dance rehearsals and performances and field hockey camp I've been really busy and then I still have to write my SYOT and I go to the beach with my best friend in a week so I'm sorry it might be a while til I update this story next but I will update a.s.a.p.! and! this chapter starts the games! Haha! Also my poll is closed and your gonna have to wait and see who is the winner! :P LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: still workin on owning this but for now I don't =( **

Ray's POV

"TO CLOVER'S HOUSE I GO TO CLOVER'S HOUSE I GO…" I sing as I skip my way to Clover's house for work. Ever since Melody left for the games I started working at the shop. Speaking of Melody her interview was just last night which means the games start today! I stop singing and just walk in silence, when I can't stand the silence anymore I jog the rest of the way to Clover's house and kick the doors open.

Clover sees me and yells "hey"

"what's up"

"I don't know"

"well then"

"the games start in an fifteen minutes"

"yea" I frown

"it's ok Melody'll do fine"

" I hope so" we walk over to the couch and sit down and eat biscuits and watch for the screen to light up. We make some small talk until Claudius Templesmith's voice interrupts us. He's reviewing the interviews and training scores before the games begin. I sigh. I wonder what Melody's doing right now.

Melody's POV

_45 minutes earlier (a.k.a. an hour before the games begin)_

I wake up early like we planned, Butcher, Rue, and I are going to work out our strategy for the games.

I put a pair of blue jeans on and a purple shirt, I then pull a grey hoodie overtop of that. I put on a purple sock and a pink sock and slip my necklace back on, I only take it off to sleep but that's gonna change once the games start.

I run down the hall silently and jump into the elevator and press the 11 button, we agreed to meet there last night. I walk in and find Rue and Butcher already there.

"what's up?" Butcher asks

"the sky!" I reply Rue starts to giggle and I join in. then we get down to business. After 15 minutes we decide on a plan. Since I'm quickest I'm running right away into the cornucopia while they run off into the woods, and if possible they grab any items they can. I'll grab a backpack, a bow and quiver of arrows, and 2 belts of knives. Butcher and I then head back up to our rooms so our mentors don't wonder where we are.

When I get to 12's floor I say goodbye to Butcher and run to the dining room. I find that I'm the only one there so I sit down and stuff myself with pancakes! Don't forget the bacon too! After a while the rest of them walk in.

"THERE YOU ARE! WE WERE LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! WE WERE WORRIED SICK!" Effie exclaims.

"no we weren't" says Devon

I give him a look and he rolls his eyes "Effie you sound just like my mom" I exclaim. She just smiles as if that was a complement and begins to tell us the schedule. So apparently after we eat we have to head to the roof where they will then take us to the arena for the games to begin. Great.

We finish eating and head up to the roof where we say goodbye to Effie and Haymitch.

I give Haymitch a big hug and hold back my tears "bye Haymitch I may never see you again, so I want you to know… you've always been my favorite mentor!"

"he's your only mentor!" Devon yells

"DEVON! You're ruining the dramatics of this moment!"

"well sorry!"

"it's ok sweetheart" Haymitch tells me he then whispers in my ear "I hope you win, fight hard, and stay alive"

I look up at him and smile. He gives me a wink and I walk over to Effie.

"well I guess this is goodbye"

"goodbye Melody and good luck" she tells me "maybe I'll get promoted to a better district next year"

"haha either that or I get killed"

She looks at me questioningly but then the hovercraft comes and Devon and I get brought up from a latter. When we get up there the lady tries to inject me with a needle so I scream and she ends up chasing me around the hovercraft. Then cinna grabs me and holds me down so she can inject me with whatever the heck she'll injecting me with!1!

When we get there me and cinna drop down into my launch room. It's kinda dark and spooky. Then I've gotta change into my arena wear. I wear simple tan pants and a green shirt, I get a brown belt and a black hoodie that's a little too big because it falls down to my thighs. Cinna then give me my socks ,which match and are plain white.

"here" Cinna hands me a black sharpie "make your socks how you like"

"thanks Cinna!" I say and doodle a dinosaur on 1 sock and a flower on the other sock. I then slip on the boots they gave me.

"how do you want your hair?" Cinna asks

"just in a braid down my back" I say

"your hair only goes to your shoulders"

"you know what I mean!" then Cinna rebraids my hair. I put my necklace on and then I just sit down on a bench with cinna. We get bored so we have a water chugging contest which he wins. Then it's time for me to step onto my launch pad, after I use the potty, and cinna tells me good luck. Then I'm in like a tube and I'm lifted up into the arena. Which is good cause I farted and it smells terrible.

The tube then slides down and I find myself 1. Able to breath again, and 2. In a circle of all the other tributes, facing the cornucopia, and there's woods behind me, and other stuff is scattered around in front of me, and butcher is next to me and rue is 3 people down from me.

Then Claudius Templesmith's voice booms "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES BEGIN!"

**HAHA! Yea that's right I'm ending it at that! REVIEW! Please ****J**


End file.
